x genuine x
by I2adi0 Mage
Summary: Um...I'm sorry but I suck at summaries. Just read and you will find out. I WILL tell you that it's a ZUTARA! YAY! Done. No more. Finito. Look for sequal x emotions x, which might be coming soon.
1. l Chapter One l

**LOVE4ZUTARA DOESN'T OWN AVATAR:)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter One I : .**

His hands were rough as they clenched and unclenched on her shoulders. His breath was drawn deep and even, eyes shut tight. "Please, stay with me."

"I can't!" The girl protested, flinching under his touch. "Let me go!"

The boy's head rose, eyes open. A small smirk danced across his lips. "I said _please_."

The girl opened her mouth to protest again, but another waking wave tilted the boat they were on and she lost her footing; the boy losing his grip on her shoulders.

The young teenager pressed her hands against the railing around the ship, stopping her from falling overboard. She huffed in a deep breath and turned to give him a piece of her mind.

But instead was greeted by a pair of warm lips touching hers in a gentle kiss. An arm snaked around her waist and he placed his free hand on her neck.

Her eyes clenched shut and she pushed him away from him while shouting, "What are you doing?!"

The boy smiled and stood a few feet away from her. "What I think is right." He answered.

The girl breathed a deep breath in, taken aback from his answer.

He stepped forward again, this time taking only a few, carelessly laid back steps toward her. "And proving the fact that I may only know one true thing in this deceitful world." The girl took a deep breath in and asked, "Which would be...?"

He paused for a moment or two, hands in his blood red vest pockets. "Tell me what it is, Zuko!" the girl stomped her foot on the metal floor; receiving a smirk from the boy.

"That I'm..." he began, walking forward to her until she was in arms reach. He placed his warm hands gently on her shoulders as he continued. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, Katara..."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short...that was the way the chapters were designed...and I'm too lazy to change them! '**

**Chapter Two: COMING SOON:)**


	2. l Chapter Two l

**Hey! Thanks for the replies, guys! Like I promised, Chapter Two:

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Two I : .**

Katara jerked awake immediately after the words came out of his mouth. Placing a hand up to her chest, she looked around the saddle of the gigantic bison she and her companions were riding on. Aang sat perched atop the bison's head, half-asleep. Her brother, on the other hand, was out cold. A small snore exited his slightly parted lips. She gave him a small, sleepy smile, let out a muffled sight of relief and looked up at the night sky. White dots randomly scattered themselves across the black velvet sky, as she liked to call it. It had been around sunset that she'd fallen asleep, and it had been around sunset in her dream...

Katara's face exploded in a crimson blush and she pulled her knees up to her chest, recalling every detail that had happened...the kiss. Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, had kissed her. Just the thought of that actually happening in real life sent a shiver up her spine. Like she'd ever let that ash-slinging fire prince hold her like that! She snorted softly, looking down at the dark water below her.

_But, would it necessarily be such a bad thing?_ She silently asked herself, her expression taking on a more thoughtfully curious look. _Could it possibly be a g-?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers incoherent sleep talk: "Oomph...get your stupid...firebending dummies, ugh...away from her...don't make me-ungh..." With that, he continued to snore.

Katara sighed. _No...no, I shouldn't be thinking about that happening, because it won't. _She thought to herself. Risking one last glance down at the glimmering water below, she finally let her eyelids flutter close.

_He's concerned with capturing Aang...and that's all he's got registered on his one-track mind._

She didn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed at this thought.

* * *

**So...it was all just a dream! (lol) Hope you guys enjoy the story so far, because in a few more chapters, it's gonna take a major turn! **

**R&R...because replies make me post faster:)**

**:D**


	3. l Chapter Three l

**I'll bet you were wondering when the banished prince was coming in! Well...here's a whole chapter full o' Zuko! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Three I : .**

This was much more than he'd bargained for. Going from living life at large, the prince of the Fire Nation to poor peasant living in the sanctuary of the dark woods; his old uncle was his only companion. He mused over these thoughts as he sat perched atop the lowest branch of a nearby tree. How could he have stooped so low?

_I mean...does the entire world want me to be unhappy? Do the fates have some kind of plan to make me miserable? Am I just meant to suffer...?_ The prince's silent, yet aggravating questions tore at his mind. So much so that he kicked his foot forward, sending a fiery blast to the trunk across from him. The flame licked a tree branch, causing it to come crashing down next to his sleeping uncles form. He jerked awake, looked at the smoldering branch and up at the tree it had come from, eyeing his nephew's rigid form.

Iroh cleared his throat and cheerily smiled, "A good morning to you too." Zuko said nothing and tossed him down a small sack weighed down with who knows what. Iroh reached a hand inside and pulled out a large, uncooked turkey duck along with a few large rolls of bread. Iroh looked discerningly at the food in his hands and asked, "And where did you get this food?"

"Does it really matter?" Zuko asked back rudely, crossing his arms. Iroh drew a deep breath in and placed the food back inside the bag, managing to mumble, "I think I will go back to sleep. I suggest you do the same."

Zuko raised an eyebrow down at his uncle as he situated himself back on the fallen log he'd been using as a bed. He'd hoped that at least his uncle would find value in his meager findings, since he'd been out all night trying to find some good food for the two to eat. Luckily a large food boat had accidentally landed on the beach just as he began to give up hope for getting food for them. He figured the man wouldn't realize the goods were missing until morning when he was unloading at his correct stop. Zuko sighed, jumped off of the tree branch and walked over to the bag, pulling out a blood red blanket. Walking over to his uncle with as much poise as he could muster, he draped the blanket over his uncles shoulders, his eyebrows knit. He silently wondered how much faith in him his uncle had left.

* * *

**Aw...our poor banished prince is so misunderstood! Thanks for all the replies! They were super sweet!**


	4. l Chapter Four l

**Hey! Here's Chapter Four! And thanks for all the reviews, they really made my day:)**

**

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Four I : .**

Appa descended from the light blue morning sky to a small spot of land on the sea green ocean. They had been flying for about three days straight and their food supply had gotten dangerously low in that time. Katara had eyed the smoke cascading from the small island and had informed her crew by screaming loudly, "LAND!!!"

Aang now steered Appa steeper and steeper until the three could see the intricate details on the small leaves atop the many trees shrouding over the land. They dove into the mass of foliage and landed roughly on the hard ground. "Whoa..." Sokka breathed, his hair coming out of his ponytail. Katara laughed at the expression on her brother's face and let Aang help her out of the bison's saddle.

"This will be a perfect spot to camp out. That is, until we find out where that smoke was coming from." Aang sighed positively, patting the tired bison on the nose.

Sokka arose from the saddle, boomerang raised from its sheath. "I say we scout the land out now. Make sure the people here are anti-Fire Nation." Katara nodded her head, pulling out her water skin.

"Good idea Sokka." She smiled. Sokka looked shrewdly over at her, a small smirk on his lips. "What?" Katara asked, slightly put out.

Sokka took a deep breath in and Katara rolled her eyes, getting ready to hear this long speech about how girls should stay behind so they won't get lost or captured or break a nail...

"I think it would be a good idea for Katara to join us, Sokka." Aang commented before he could say anything. Katara smiled gratefully back at her friend and slipped her water nation jacket off, throwing it up to the saddle. "Coming Katara?" Aang asked, now walking toward the edge of the forest. Katara looked over at her brother, smiled, then ran over to Aang's side, both disappearing into the dark forest.

Sokka sighed, rolling his eyes, then continued over to the other side of the forest, swinging his boomerang around.

Not knowing what the two were going to discover in their small adventure...

* * *

**An adventure into the forest, eh? Sounds like a recipie for disaster! Keep a weather eye out for Chapter 5!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REPLY:)**


	5. l Chapter Five l

**Okay, this has to be my favorite Chapter of them all! You'll find out why soon enough! It's dedicated to all of the people who reply, looking for a little bit of Zutara angst! Well...here you go:

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Five I : .**

Zuko lay awake on the cold ground, his head elevated by the pack full of food and necessities, looking up at the towering trees above him that obscured the light blue sky and the milky clouds he knew were strewn across it. His hands lay on his stomach, moving up and down with his relaxed breaths. The morning was calm, even with the occasional snore from his sleeping uncle. Amongst the serenity, he focused on his past attempts to capture the Avatar, each time he escaped right under his nose. He remembered the times when his crew was still loyal to him, the music nights that he'd refused to participate in. That earth kingdom island that he'd happened to stop at for a stupid tile for his uncle's stupid game. How it turned to his advantage when he'd found out who was staying in that island.

Then his expression blanked as the image of a necklace entered his memory. It had been dark blue, with a light blue bead attached to the center of it. Remembered whom it had belonged to...

Zuko let out a loud groan of protest and he turned around on his stomach, arms hugging the pack to his chin. She had been insubordinate, uncooperative, stubborn. He'd taunted her by using her little necklace, and yet she still didn't talk. Maybe she was stronger than he'd thought.

His mind immediately skipped to the embarrassing scene in the North Pole. He wouldn't admit it to anyone yet, but he'd gotten his butt kicked...bad. Zuko let out another loud groan and covered his face in shame. He practiced bending every single waking moment he'd gotten, sparred with every single member of his well-built crew, and yet he still got his butt kicked. By who? Some waterbending peasant girl.

Zuko looked up, just enough to see over the sack, a glare blazed in his eyes. "I am _not_...thinking...about...HER!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the pack. He lifted himself up and let his hand coarsely run his hands through his hair...or at least what was left of it... All he felt under his hand was stubble. He grabbed the knife from the sheath at his side and threw it at the bark of a nearby tree; it stuck right in the center of a target he'd roughly carved in it earlier.

"Strong girl..."

* * *

** What do you think of Chapter Five? Don't say it to your computer screen,**

**REPLY!!! They make me happy:)**


	6. l Chapter Six l

**Um...this chapter is really short...so I'm gonna have to post two in one day, if ya don't mind ppl:)**

**a/n: I do not own Avatar. ...but I do own the idea of this story and I own the idea of creating Weapons of Mass Zutara instead of Weapons of Mass Destruction...yea. Original idea. Don't give me any BS about you coming up with it, got it? Good. Now read before I sick my bloodthirsty Zutara hounds on you! THAT'S A PROMISE NOT A THREAT:) ...peas read. smile

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Six I : .**

Zuko got up and retrieved the knife from the trunk of the dying tree and took aim at it again. He couldn't practice firebending. One wrong move and the whole forest would be on fire. So, he'd decided to take his anger and frustration out on a dying old tree, carving a target into its trunk. He'd been doing this ever since his uncle had fallen asleep, and it was starting to help calm his nerves. It was only until he heard a young girl, not too far away, scream at the top of her lungs, "AANG!" that he stopped his target practice and looked away from the tree.

The knife fell to his feet as he listened further, but he couldn't hear a sound.

* * *

**Does ANYBODY HERE KNOW WHEN THE THIRD SEASON IS COMING ON?!?!?! i'm hearing FEBRUARY and I'm hearing SEPTEMBER!!!! Three letter: w. t. f. **

**TELL ME THE TRUTH:O**


	7. l Chapter Seven l

**Um...this one's really short too...but I'll stop here for today. Gosh, I wish I made these chapters longer. I'm really sorry, guys! Thanks for putting up with these stupidly short chapters. The author was being dumb when she wrote them...:P**

**a/n: (I haven't been doing these a lot, I'd better start before I get yelled at...) Um...don't own Avatar...Mike and Bryan own it...I wish I owned it, because there'd me some MAJOR changes... coughZUTARAcough Ahem...sorry about that people, you know cold and flu season is apon us...(lol) Anyway, without further adu: CHAPTER SEVEN!!! dances

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Seven I : .**

"Please Aang...please wake up!" Katara's sobs did nothing to coax the young airbender back to consciousness. "I need you to wake up, Aang...PLEASE!!" Countless numbers of cuts and bruises covered his face and body. Katara got to her feet and placed her hands on her head. Her mind soared with ideas on what to do and she looked up at the trees hovering above her.

And, almost like an omen, she saw it.

"Smoke!" She managed to choke out as she scooped the unconscious airbender in her arms. She bolted forward, not knowing where she was going. All she knew was that where there was smoke, there were people. Where there were people, there were healers. Not that she couldn't help him, but since she hadn't had a decent meal in days, her bending skills had been lowered to the basics; as in lifting water up two or three feet, and lowering it back down.

Katara's prayers echoed inside her empty head as she raced onward. Tears smeared across her face along with small dirt clumps. "Please...please let me be in time..."

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter(s) tomorrow. Don't worry. I won't leave you in the dark for too long...but...ahem...smoke...hmm...I wonder where smoke could be coming from since they're supposedly in a "deserted" forest...? . . . **

**GAH THE SUSPENSE MUST BE KILLING YOU!!!! evil smile So...reply. That will make me post faster tomorrow. :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! (because all of you are Zutarians!!!) wink**


	8. l Chapter Eight l

**Hey! Thanks for all the replies! They're really sweet! You know what? I'm thinking about posting two or three chapters each day depending on how short/long they are. I'm so sorry, I hope that may help get things moving for you guys! (sigh)**

**a/n: Ahem... (speaks through megaphone) I...don't...own...Avatar... (holds up hands in a peace sign, the crowd goes wild)**

**I'm getting better at those, huh?! (lol)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Eight I : .**

Zuko picked the knife up and placed it in its sheath as he looked over at his uncles sleeping form. But Zuko stopped dead in his tracks when he didn't see nor hear his uncle sleeping. Zuko rushed over to the spot he had been sleeping at and searched around it until he heard a merry voice from behind him. "Over here, Prince Zuko."

Zuko took a deep breath in and turned to face his uncle, who had lit a fire and was cooking the turkey duck from his late night shopping trip. "How many times have I told you, uncle. Don't call me 'Prince' anymore. And put that fire out. We don't want people to see the smoke."

Iroh chuckled and smiled over at his nephew, saying, "My apologies, Zuko. But we're on a deserted island thousands of miles away from any sort of city or town. What makes you think that someone could just wander into our campsite?"

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but he and his uncle froze when they heard a shaky voice call out, "Is anyone there? Please, I need help!" Zuko stared at his uncle as he dissipated the flame atop the burning logs, releasing a large puff of dark smoke.

"Darnit!" Zuko shouted, placing their blanket over the smoke before it could get far. He glared down at his uncle and whispered, "You were saying?"

Iroh looked over at his nephew, then closed his eyes. "The girl sounded like she needed help." Zuko let out a muffled shout of rage and tried to keep his voice down to a whisper as he said, "What are you talking about?! She could be a spy for my sister!"

Iroh and Zuko turned around when they heard a small rustling deep in the forest grow louder and closer. A sweat drop trickled down his forehead, down his cheek, and dripped to the floor, just as a young girl walked into their campsite. A girl Zuko recognized right away.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH!!!! Who is it?! Who is it?! (bounces in seat) WHO IS IT?! (lol now I'm even getting excited!) I'll post Chapter Nine right now, so you won't have to wait to find out! YAY!!! **

**Peace and Reply.**


	9. l Chapter Nine l

**Um...yeah...the big mystery on 'who the person was' is revealed right now! So let's get on with the show!**

**(a/n: avatar is not mine.) (sob)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Nine I : .**

Sweat from the boy had mixed with her own on the front of her blue robe and a combination of dirt and tears were smeared across her face. Her legs trembled under the weight of the airbender and her breath was staggered. Iroh stood and looked the waterbender in the eyes.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, "P-please...help."

Iroh looked from the girl to his nephew, who was glaring over at the girl. "She doesn't seem to be of any threat to us." Zuko turned away from his uncle, mumbling, "Do what you wish."

Iroh was by the waterbenders side the second after the words exited Zuko's mouth. He sat the waterbender down on a tree stump and carried the airbender over to the fallen tree trunk he'd been sleeping on a few moments ago.

Zuko looked from the unconscious Avatar to the young waterbender, whom still looked slightly shaken, sitting rigidly on the stump. He began to walk toward her, but stopped dead in his tracks. Why should he help her? Was there even a reason? Not that he could find.

It took him a few moments to realize the girl was boring holes into his eyes. Snapping back into the real world, he jerked his head the other way and walked over to his carved target again.

The girl breathed in a deep breath in, then curled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, watching Iroh intently bandage one of the Avatar's deepest wounds.

A small tear streamed down her cheek, leaving a dark dot on her blue robe.

* * *

**Aww...poor Katara. And poor Aang...I guess...but I'm still mad at him cuz of the season finale. But whatever. (bleh):P**

**In the next chapter, we're gonna see some SokkaXOCC-ness so...WATCH OUT!!!! (lol)**

**Reply! Reply! Reply! (and peace) (lol)**


	10. l Chapter Ten l

**Here's the SokkaXOCC-ness that I was telling you about. I like this chapter because I kinda like focusing on Sokka. He's so funny and sarcastic and stuff like that.**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar...but I dream about it at night...along with a few other things that I can't say here...(wink wink)(lol))**

**Anyway, on with chapter ten!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (whee!)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Ten I : .**

The forest seemed to grow denser the farther Sokka traveled inside it. He swung his bladed boomerang in front of him, slicing down the numerous vines that hung in his way. "Stupid forest..." he grumbled, his foot catching on a root sticking up in the ground and he fell forward, getting tangled in the vines that were still hanging down. "Stupid vines..." He jerked his foot out of the root and went stumbling backwards, finally landing butt first in a pile of mud. "Stupid STUPIDNESS!!" he shouted in rage as he struggled to get out of the sticky brown goo. When he'd finally managed to free himself, he kicked his foot at a nearby rock, expecting it to go sailing away from him, but instead stayed where it was. "OW!" Sokka shouted, hopping up and down, holding his stubbed toe.

"Who are you?" Sokka froze and looked up to where the voice came from and froze.

It was a girl. She stood atop a branch in a nearby tree, an amused smile on her face. Her green skirt and shirt were tattered and her long blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Her dark green eyes were, most likely, her best feature.

He managed to say, "Sokka...of the Southern Water Tribe."

The girl jumped down, and Sokka saw the largest spear he'd ever seen held tightly n her small hand, white fur decorated the area below the blade. "Myame...of, well...here." With that, she raised her spear and held it pointed to his throat. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Sokka shakily raised his hands up. "We just landed here to rest. Scout out the land to see if there were any firebenders here."

Myame lowered her weapon. "No firebenders here." She informed him knowingly, sliding her spear back into its special sheath behind her back. "You're Water Nation?" Sokka nodded. "You're a little far from the South Pole." She giggled.

"We're travelling with my friend." Sokka explained, hands in his pockets. "Me and my sister Katara."

Myame smiled. "Well, maybe I may talk with you again sometime." And with that, she bent the earth that was under her so it surrounded her like a cylinder and was sent underground.

* * *

**Ooooooh! How exciting...(not) (lol) Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting. I'll get to posting the other chapters right now! **

**(a/n: Keep Myame's character in mind, okay? You don't see her for the rest of part one, and you don't see her in part two, but she DOES come back in part three! So...yeah.)**


	11. l Chapter Eleven l

**Whee! We're back to Zuko's Campsite! YAY!!!! (lol)**

**(a/n: I'd be the owner of Avatar when pigs sprouted wings and flew around me, attacking me with their evil flying-pig powers. Need I say more?)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Eleven I : .**

The old firebender had finally finished bandaging the Avatar's wounds and had, in his spare time, made a curtain of leaves covering his bed as Aang slept. Katara sat outside the curtain of leaves, a nervous look on her face. Zuko had climbed back up into his tree and Iroh stood by the young waterbender. "I already told you miss...ah, what was it?"

"Katara." Her voice was flat and dry.

Iroh nodded, scratching his goatee. "Katara, right. Your friend will be fine. He's just sleeping right now. Soon he'll wake. So for the time being," Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "I suggest you just relax and get something to eat. You look as if you haven't eaten in days."

Katara let a faint smile cross her lips. "I will." She nodded, then walked over to the small pack of food and pulled out a large roll of bread, taking a large bite out of it. After a few moments of this, Iroh walked over and joined her on the ground, watching over her movements.

Finally, he chose to spoke. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Katara's face blanked and she blinked a few times. After a few moments of this, she nodded her head.

"We were...scouting out the land. Making sure that there were no enemies staying here. Aang wanted to make a game out of things so he...he pulled open his glider and took off. The forest got...really dense and I kept running to try and catch up to him. But I couldn't see him anywhere. Finally he..." Katara paused, turning an eerie pale. "He fell out of the tree branches. I guess his glider caught on something and...well...he came down on his arm...hard. I checked his pulse and he...he wasn't breathing..."

* * *

**Ok, it'd be just absolutely pointless if I left my story off here, so I'll post the next chapter for ya! Yeah! Three chapters in one day? How lucky could you guys get?! (lol)**


	12. l Chapter Twelve l

**Heh heh. I love this chapter. Sorry about the cliffe at the end. You'll surely kill me when you finish! (tee hee)**

**(a/n: i do not own teh avatar of teh airbending...but I DO own teh awesomest Avatar hat in teh friggin' UNIVERSE!!!! WHEE!!!)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twelve I : .**

Katara took a deep, shuddering breath in and continued. "If it wasn't for you, he might've died..." She looked up at him again with her bright blue eyes. "Thank you." She smiled.

Iroh laid back. "Not at all Miss Katara. It was my pleasure." Zuko let out a small groan from his tree branch and Katara turned to face him, a glare in her eyes. "Is he always like that?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"Only on his good days." Iroh laughed playfully and after awhile, Katara graced him with her own laughs of joy and merriment. But it was all stopped when a sliver knife shot past her, too close for comfort, and stuck itself to the target Zuko had carved in the tree; a bull's eye.

Katara gasped and turned around, but was greeted by a sharp slap to the face. "You do not know what humor is." The prince growled through his teeth, arms still raised menacingly. Katara jerked her eyes up to meet his, her hands caressing the cheek that was now violent red.

"Do not bother me now," Katara mentioned in a low, threatening tone. "Or I will hurt you."

Zuko smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

Katara jumped up and turned to face him, a scowl plastered across her lips. "Do you want to fight?!" The look in Zuko's eyes answered her question, and he kicked a blast of fire in her direction.

"ZUKO! Stop this now!" Iroh shouted, pulling him back, but not in time to stop the blow that he'd delivered.

Katara's shrill screech echoed over the tallest trees in the forest.

* * *

**O...M...G...! What is to become of our lovely Katara?! Will Zuko be able to live with what he's done?! WILL AANG EVER WAKE UP?!?!?!**

**You _will _find out...**

**...tomorrow! BWAH HAH HAAAAHHH!!!**

**In the meantime, reply! I love all of the replies! They make me happy! (smile)**


	13. l Chapter Thirteen l

**OMG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO KATARA!!!!!!! Read on to find out! **

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar...I'm just a psychopathic fan!)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirteen I : .**

Katara's eyes widened as her knees gave way and she dropped to the floor. The fire had just barely missed her: splitting right down the middle as it approached her. Zuko walked up to the trembling waterbender and smirked. "You going to try a stupid stunt like that again?" Katara glared as she shook her head no. Zuko's smirk widened. "Good."

Katara opened her mouth to protest as he walked away, but nothing would come out. She also realized that her hands were shaking, not in fear, but in something else. Something she couldn't explain. Katara looked back up at the prince and her heart leapt into her throat.

Zuko sat apon a nearby fallen log, bending a long stream of fire around, letting it circle around a nearby tree then bent it back to him. She got a full view of his hard profile, eyebrows knit as he concentrated on bending the fire back into a small sphere in his palm.

Little did she know that the prince had just formed his face into a neutral mask, effectively hiding the dignified smile that was threatening to irrupt apon his lips. Sure, he was an exiled prince. Yeah, he'd lost his whole crew and ship. And he didn't overlook the fact that he was now a fugitive, being hunted by his sister. But at least he still knew how to gain control over a situation he didn't particularly like. He knew that he wasn't about to harm someone so valuable as she. The slap had been a mere toy to get her steamed. The knife to grab her attention, and the fire to prove his point. The situation had been under his control.

And he knew that she'd known it.

_Meanwhile..._

Sokka continued on through the dense forest. He'd heard his sister scream, and he wouldn't rest until he found her.

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Sokka's on the prowl! Will Sokka ever find Zuko's campsite? Will Katara and Zuko ever have a decent conversation together?! WILL AANG EVER WAKE UP?!?!?! All that, and so much more, in the next chapters of...**

**GENUINE!!!!!  
reply!:)**


	14. l Chapter Fourteen l

**Ok. I've decided to post three chapters for you today b/c I'm feeling generous. Be happy. Read on.**

**(a/n: I OWN AVATAR!!!!!! (february fools! (lol)) To tell you the truth, i don't) (sob)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Fourteen I : .**

Night had fallen in those few short hours after Katara and Zuko's little 'spat'. She became ecstatic when the old firebender had informed her that her friend was recovering smoothly. After hearing this information, she hadn't left his side, rubbing his hand, trying to coax him out of his sleep.

The leafy curtain was opened and the old firebender walked inside. She'd only called him 'old firebender' because she didn't know what his name was yet. "Still asleep?"

Katara nodded her head, yet bore a smile on her face. Asleep was better than unconscious. "He's showing signs of waking up, though." She smiled wider.

The firebender gave her a smile of his own. "Wonderful news!" He exclaimed exuberantly. "Also, Miss Katara, you may call me Iroh." She nodded her head, then looked back down at her friends sleeping figure. That was when the thought hit her. These people were firebenders, and Aang was the Avatar... Katara couldn't help but look suspiciously up at the old man in front of her. Could she really trust him? She already knew that she couldn't trust that ash-slinging pompous fire prince. Why should he be any different?

Iroh seemed to realize that she was staring at him, so he cleared his throat and said, "Is something troubling you, Miss Katara?" Her face blanked, and she looked away. _Okay, maybe he's a little different from his power mad nephew..._ Katara decided.

"I'm fine." She nodded, her smile shining once more.

Just as she spoke, the leafy curtains were thrown open forcefully and the prince appeared in the opening. His eyebrows were furrowed, but there was a confused look in his eyes. "Iroh. Come here for a minute."

Iroh looked puzzledly over at his nephew, running his fingers through his goatee. "What is the problem, Zuko?"

The prince rubbed his temples gingerly as he continued. "Will you just come out here? It's urgent."

"Can it wait at all?" Iroh asked languidly, sitting back in a lazy sort of fashion. Zuko let out a yell of frustration, letting a large amount of fire shoot out from his knuckles.

He finally spoke in deep, urgent and impatient tones, "This...won't...wait..."

Iroh still sat, but Katara got up, curiosity sparked in her eyes. "What is it?" She inquired, an eyebrow raising.

Zuko laid his golden eyes on her figure and smirked. Katara suddenly felt her face heat up and she prayed to all the God's in heaven that her whole face wasn't crimson. "You sure you want to come out here? This guy is crazed or something. I had to tie him to a tree to keep him from chopping my head off with that boomerang thing of his."

Katara's face paled. "Let me see him."

* * *

**Uto! Who is it?! ...hmm...you think about that while you're waiting for the next chapter to load, otay? OTAY!!!!:)**

**REPLY!!!!! (spaz)**


	15. l Chapter Fifteen l

**OMG READ!!!!:)**

**(a/n: Avatar own not I)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Fifteen I : .**

Katara pushed herself forcefully past the prince and pulled open the leafy curtain, running over to the boy who had been tightly tied to a nearby tree. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face as she recognized him. "Sokka!"

The boys head jerked up, a scowl plastered across his face. But his expression lightened when the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "Hey Katara. Where's Aang?"

Katara looked up at her brother, then nodded over to the leafy curtain where she'd come. "There. He's still asleep."

"Still?" Sokka's eyebrows raised slightly. "What happened to him?"

The waterbender breathed a deep breath in, then grabbed the bladed boomerang as his feet and sliced it through the ropes that bound her brother to the old tree. "Come with me." She sighed in a small voice. "I'll tell you what happened."

After about an hour of recapping, Katara had finally gotten the point across to him that they'd be somewhat 'safe' here until Aang awoke, and they'd be able to leave. Until then, they were pretty much forced to wait there.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck as he puzzled over the situation more. Then, he leaned over and whispered in Katara's ear, "How do we know that when Aang wakes up, _he'll_ do something to try and turn him in to the Fire Nation?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders and didn't answer, mostly because she didn't have an answer to that question yet. Would the old firebender let them go free, or would he join with Zuko in the end? _Who knows..._

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Wake me up if Aang opens his eyes or something." Sokka grumbled sleepily, walking over to the trunk of a nearby tree. He plopped down, leaned his back up against the bark and closed his eyes; falling asleep instantly.

Katara, on the other hand, wasn't tired in the least. So she got up and walked over to the diminishing fire pit, sitting down on the cold ground. Her eyes traced around the microscopic flames and the red orange pieces of firewood underneath them. Reaching her hand out, Katara grabbed a nearby stick and began to poke at the larger piece of wood in the center, watching the embers soar upward, then diminish about four feet in the air.

"Captivated, eh?"

* * *

**Ooooooooooooo...who said that?! WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!??!??!? I kno, total cliffe. (tee hee) I sorry that I leave it off like this but...tomorrows a Saturday, so I'll be able to post more and faster! YAY!!!**

**But for the time being, REPLY!!!!:)**


	16. l Chapter Sixteen l

**Okay! It's time to get on with the show! READ ON!!!!**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar, but I DO own an awesome Avatar hat! YAY!!!)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Sixteen I : .**

In shock, Katara let out a startled gasp and looked in front of her, straight at the fire prince. Even the smallest light the fire gave off illuminated his features perfectly. In other situations, someone else would've said that he gave off a more repulsive look. But for some reason, just for tonight, it made him look... _handsome_.

Zuko gave out a small, stifled chuckle as he sat down across from her. "I was too, when I first started my firebending training." Katara tried to act as calm as possible and slowly swung the end of the stick she was using to poke the fire to her other hand, trying to hold it in both hands to make her look...well, she really hadn't known how it would've made her look, but she'd hoped that it was going to be something good...

But she'd completely forgotten that fire was, well, hot and when the end of the stick touched her hand, she yelped out in pain, throwing the stick feet away from her hands. "Ow!! OW!!" She shouted in pain, waving her burned hand around in the air.

In an instant, Zuko was standing over her, an eyebrow raised curiously. "You okay?"

Katara nodded, accompanied with a teary smile. "Y-yeah!" her voice dripped with lies. Zuko knelt down next to her and gently took her burnt hand in his. Katara shivered as she felt his warm hands touch hers gently when he turned her hand over and, to her surprise, began to gently rub her palm. "A firebending trick. Used it all the time to help with my minor burns." He whispered softly, looking her in the eye. "It targets the heat of the burn and sort of...well," with one swift movement, he pulled both of his hands away from hers and stepped back. "Channels out the heat. It helps to soothe the pain sometimes."

Katara stared blankly at her hand, letting her fingers trace her small burn gently; surprisingly he was right, it didn't hurt at all. She looked up at him and asked, "Thanks, but why are you doing this for me?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders innocently, leaning carelessly back against a tree trunk. "You tell me."

_

* * *

_

Iroh peeked his head out of the leafy curtain and looked at the two teenagers sitting out by the fire. He chucked softly as he let the curtain fall back into place.

He just knew it would've been a good idea to keep that small fire burning...

* * *

**Oh Iroh, you dirty old man! (lol) You gotta love him, though. That's why I just don't get why Zuko went and sided with his twisted sis in the season finale! I mean COME ON!!!! (pshhh!)**

**But whatev. I'd better get to posting chapter seventeen now.**

**REPLY!!!!**


	17. l Chapter Seventeen l

**I like this chapter a lot. I dunno why, I just do!**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar, because if I did, the little Zutara thing down in the Crystal Catacombs would've gone a bit differently...but if they _were_ to do what I'm thinkin' right now...the shows rating would _have _to change...(lol))

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Seventeen I : .**

An eerie silence had grown as the firebender and waterbender sat, watching the dissipating flame before them. After another moment of this silence, Zuko whispered, "Are you okay?" he looked uncomfortably at the ground.

Katara cast a glance over at him and answered, "Well...I think that thing you just did helped my burn a little..."

"No...not that," Zuko sighed, leaning backwards a touch. "Earlier. When I...well..." he allowed her to finish that sentence in her mind. Katara shook her head no. "I'm fine...just, just slightly shaken. That's all."

Zuko nodded his head. "Good."

Again, they were plunged into another awkward silence. Katara's eyebrows knit together. _Wait...what's going on here?! _

"I," he began again. "Well, if I did lose control or something...I could've..." he stopped, lowering his head in defeat. "Ahem...I'm sorry."

Katara's eyebrows rose. _An apology? _She expected an argument, a fight, something, anything but this honest apology. Personally, she didn't know how she was supposed to react to this.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Don't worry about it." She sighed, looking at him again. "I'm still standing, after all." There was a small laugh in the tone of her voice. Zuko faintly smiled, too faint to be seen, and looked back at the fire. "So, is that Iroh person your father?" Katara asked after an interlude of silence.

Zuko snorted. "Esteemed uncle would be used to describe Iroh." Katara let a small smile escape her lips.

"Where _is _your father?"

Zuko grew suddenly silent. "That isn't important." He whispered, looking at his feet. Katara sighed and spoke before thinking. "My father is in an Earth Kingdom somewhere helping earthbenders rebuild their homes after a Fire Nation ambush." She looked sullenly down at her feet as well. "My mother was killed by the Fire Nation. She died when I was eight. Sokka was nine."

Zuko inhaled a deep breath in and looked at her. "I'm sorry." Then he looked back at his feet. "My mom, well...disappeared when I was younger."

Katara crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap. "Why'd she leave?"

The fire prince looked over at the waterbender and met her blue eyes. For some reason, his eyes looked much different to her. They looked more gold in the light of the fire, and there was this certain glow that she'd never seen there before. "I don't really know, exactly." Zuko took a deep breath in and looked back at her. "I'm surprised that you're actually interested in what happened."

Katara placed her hand gently on his arm and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? Please, tell me." Zuko took a deep breath in.

"My mother was a beautiful woman. Caring, loyal, full of energy. You two would've gotten on well together..."

* * *

**I'm thinking about posting the next chapter...because I don't like where this one ends...XP I'll wait until a little later though. **

**REPLY!!!!**


	18. l Chapter Eighteen l

**I suppose I should dedicate this chapter to someone...so I'll dedicate it to everyone who posts, including my forum buddiez (BlueEclipse and lightningbent101) and my now email buddy (zutaraLOVE). But...it's still dedicated to everybody who reads it...just because I don't like to leave people out!**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar...but I wish it did. (sob))

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Eighteen I : .**

Katara could feel a small tear form in her eyes as she discovered what had happened back in his childhood. His corrupt younger sister and the vile things that had happened in their family. Although he didn't mention Iroh's son passing away, keeping the happenings of this night out of his uncle's knowing. He told her about Azula and her two other friends, Mai and Ty Lee. About simple days feeding the turtle ducks with his mother. How no matter how much Azula excelled in her firebending training, she still had high hopes for him. Yet, he couldn't help but press the matter further.

"My father always told me that she was born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born." He looked away from Katara. "At times I wonder if he's right. She _is_ the childhood firebending prodigy."

Katara placed one of her soft hands on his, asking for his attention. "Zuko, when did your mother run away?" Her tone was serious, as was the glint in her eyes.

He jerked out of her touch, not saying anything. "Please..." She continued, leaning forward so she could look at his profile. "I know you must be upset, Zuko. Maybe it would help if you told me about it."

"You would never understand what I've had to go through!" Zuko shouted, jerking his head to face her, his eyes piercing hers. "You have a sibling who loves and cares about you. You have a father who loves and cares for you. What do I have?" he almost asked himself. "All I have is Iroh and myself. The one person who ever really loved and cared for me was my mother. When I was around ten she ran away. She left me with my evil little sister and my too-good-for-anyone father! Are you happy now, Katara? Tell me, _are you happy_? I'm _hopeless_!"

Before she could even register what she was doing in her mind, she got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're not hopeless, Zuko. There must've been a good reason why your mother left. And as for no one caring for your well being..." She took in a deep breath. "I'll be here..."

It took him a few minutes, but finally he snaked his arms gently around her waist and pulled her closer. Katara buried her face in his neck, whispering, "_I'll be here_."

* * *

**Aww... (sniff) ZUTARA FLUFF!!!!! I love it! And I love the next few chapters as well! (including chapter 20!!!!) Thanks for the reviews...**

**REPLY!!!!! **

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing a Pocahontas/Avatar thing. So...tell me if you guys like that idea. (BUT DON'T DO IT BECAUSE I CALLED IT FIRST, BIZNOTCHEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lolz I'm just jokin' around))**


	19. l Chapter Nineteen l

**Oh em gee this chapter is way short. Chapter Twenty should be longer than most of the others so I'll post that one too. Sorry! **

**(a/n: I am not affiliated with Avatar, but I wish I was.)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Nineteen I : .**

The waterbender and fire prince held each other for a few long moments until finally Katara pulled away from him, a deep blush stained her cheek. Zuko allowed her to pull away, letting his arms fall slowly to his side. The waterbender scooted a few inches away from him and held her knees up to her chest. "Are you feeling okay, Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"Well..." Katara began, "Normally we'd be fighting or something like that. But we just..." she allowed him to finish that sentence.

Zuko sighed and leaned lazily back, a small glaze in his eyes. "Who knows." He looked over at her, his eyes slit, eyebrows raised a few inches. "Who cares."

* * *

**Okay, I'll go post Chapter Twenty now. (sigh)**

**REPLY!!! (smile)**


	20. l Chapter Twenty l

**SQUEE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!! (smile) So I'll just shut up so you guys can get to reading it, okay?**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty I : .**

Zuko stood up, letting her think that thought over in her head. She looked up at him after a few moments. "Shouldn't we care? I mean...well...you're a Fire Nation prince, and I'm a Water Nation, ahem, commoner."

Zuko shrugged and placed his hands in his vest pockets. "Whatever you want to think, go ahead. I'm not holding you back."

Katara let out a small, confused sigh and let her hands drop to her sides, fingers grazing the dirt on the ground. "I guess so."

"Here," Zuko whispered, holding his hand out. Katara looked from Zuko to the hand extended out to her, finally placing her hand gently in his. With one steady pull, Zuko hoisted her off the ground. But it was too fast for Katara, and she tumbled forward. She and Zuko fell down hard on the ground, Katara atop Zuko's chest.

Zuko winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Katara blushed, sitting upright immediately, just to get out of that embarrassing position. "It was my fault mostly."

The fire prince shook his head. "No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Katara shouted back, her voice raising slightly. _Finally..._ she thought. _I was wondering when we were going to fight about something!_

Zuko let out a small groan. "Fine. If you want to say it's your fault, then be my guest. I'm not stopping you."

Katara blinked. She couldn't believe that Zuko had so easily avoided the argument that she was positive was coming!

"I'll help you up." Zuko coughed, startling her out of her thoughts. Katara placed her hands in his again, this time being gently lifted off the ground. She looked up at Zuko to thank him, but instead was rendered speechless by his piercing gold eyes boring holes in hers.

"I...I should be getting to bed." Katara stammered, finally looking away from him and began to walk away. But Zuko pulled her back by the shoulder and turned her to face him, lifting her chin gently up with his forefinger. Again, their eyes met. This time, they didn't bother to look away from each other, and they kept their fiery gaze.

Zuko barely even realized when he took the waterbenders hand. The gesture was so subtle that it didn't even register itself in his mind until he felt his fingers grazing her palm. Finally he closed his hand over hers, offered her a half smile, and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

Katara could feel her face turn crimson red, and judging by the look on the prince's face, he'd seen it too.

Zuko lowered her hand slowly, letting it fall to her waist. He graced her with a small, and genuine, smile before whispering softly, "Pleasant dreams, Katara."

With that, he backed up a few steps and turned to walk away, leaving the waterbender frozen to her spot.

* * *

**Well hell, you know she's gonna have some pleasant dreams after that! (lol) I dunno if I wanna post the next chapter today. But tomorrow I'm going to my friends 16th birthday party so I may not have enough time to post any chapters tomorrow. After I finish checking my email, I'll decide.**

**But, in the meantime, REPLY!!! (smile)**


	21. l Chapter Twenty One l

**I've decided to post Chapter Twenty One today for you guys! Enjoy. It's not very long, though. Sorry.**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty One I : .**

The prince of the Fire Nation walked away from the small spot, a proud smirk danced across his lips. He had no clue what in his right mind had influenced him to kiss the waterbenders hand like that, but it had actually been quite...pleasant.

Zuko walked up to his tree and climbed up the bark, reaching his branch and perched himself atop it. The height gave him the perfect view of their little clearing. That was the reason why he'd chosen it.

And then he saw her. The young waterbender. A small smile and a large blush appeared apon his face when he realized that she hadn't moved from her spot, as if her feet were glued to the ground below her.

With a small chuckle, he turned his head away, let his eyelids flutter shut, and drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

He'd know in the morning that it would be the greatest sleep he'd ever gotten in the last two years...

* * *

**Tee hee. Yay! Zuko gets the good nights rest that he deserves! (smile)**

**Well...reply! (smile)**


	22. l Chapter Twenty Two l

**Hey! O. M. G. A whole day without posting a single chapter?! That seems a bit unfair now, doesn't it? So...I'll post three chapters today, no matter how long they are! Enjoy!**

**(a/n: I do not own Avatar.)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Two I : .**

Katara willed every bone in her body to make her move from that spot, but her feet were glued to the spot. Her eyebrows were raised up to her hairline, and she tightly held the hand that had been graced by the prince's kiss in her other. Her heart beat so fast that she was almost sure that someone could see it skyrocketing forward, then coming forcefully back to it's spot. One question repeated itself in her head: _What just happened...? _

Katara's knees finally weakened and she sat down on a small, uprooted tree. Her eyebrows finally furrowed, thinking over the past hour, finding her breath slowing to a staggered pace. Finally, the words repeated, following faithfully to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

_What just. Happened. What just. Happened._

She didn't know what to think. What to say. What to do. Not knowing what he'd meant by the kiss, nor why he'd done it in the first place, the young waterbender was left up a creek without a paddle. Suddenly, her pulse quickened, and Katara had no idea why, accompanied by the words:

_What just happened? What just happened? Whatjusthappenedwhatjusthappenedwhatjusthappened!_

As if waking from a nightmare, Katara jerked off of the fallen tree when she heard a voice call to her, landing very hard on her backside. "You okay?"

Her eyes jumped up to meet her intruder, finding it to be none other than her brother. Suddenly, a wave of relief swept over her and she accepted his helping hand. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She lied. Sokka eyed her, then walked her over to her bed.

"I think you ought to get some sleep." Sokka sighed, setting her down on the black blanket. "Aang's showing signs of waking up and, well, that means we can leave here. Soon hopefully." He mumbled that last part under his breath, then nodded down at his sister. "You should get your rest. You'll need it."

Katara nodded her head and held back from rolling her eyes. "Goodnight Sokka." She sighed in a playfully annoyed tone. Sokka let out a loud sigh, then walked over to his bed and fell instantly to sleep.

Katara wished that she was that lucky, yet she stayed up an hour more, recalling every single word she and the prince had said to each other ever since she'd met Aang.

Before her eyelids fluttered shut, the words came back. They repeated once in her head, as soft as a whisper.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**NYUUUUUUUUUUU! Squee! lolz, don't ask. I'm kinda hyper today...dunno why. I just kinda am... (call me crazy...) **

**Reply.**


	23. l Chapter Twenty Three l

**Hey! Have any of you guys seen Ringu? It's a Japanese scary movie. It's really awesome! (squee) We were watching it yesterday at my friends birthday sleepover. It was awesome...until, that is, her parents totally rushed into the room at the scariest part and scared us all half to death (...it made me cry...that's how scared I was...lolz)**

**But, anyway, on with the story! (squee)**

**(a/n: Avatar is not mine)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Three I : .**

The salt water from the sea sprayed up in her face as she clung onto the metal railing of the prince's ship. She laid her blue eyes on the prince himself, lips moving from fast-formed words. Each word being carried away in the unforgiving wind's breeze. Only one set of these words reached the waterbenders ears. "We must find shelter, soon."

Katara nodded her head after a few moments and allowed the prince to walk over to her, grab her by the arm, and take her over to the large metal door, closing it with a loud bang behind him. The metal hallway was dimly lit by torches spread out along its smooth walls. They gave off little, if no warmth, and Katara let her shivers exit her body, teeth rattling.

"Are you okay?" Zuko's warm breath teased the back of her neck, and she could feel herself grow a little warmer. All the waterbender could manage to do was nod her head. "Good." He sighed, then turned her into a room at the end of the hallway and allowed her to sit on the black and blood red bed at the side of the room. There was a meditation like table set up at the other side of the room, along with a table adorned with small trinkets, and above it hung two broadswords. "Stay here and warm up." The prince whispered softly from the doorway as he lifted his hand up to flare the torches in the room.

Katara sat uncomfortably on the bed, then spoke before the prince fully closed the door. "P-Prince Zuko!" Zuko turned to look the girl in the eye, a small smirk across his face. "Yes?"

The two stood in an awkward silence before Katara opened her mouth again. "Th-thank you...for everything."

Zuko stepped forward a few inches, then stopped. "Don't mention it." He smiled. Katara closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to soak all of this in, but when she opened them again, she came face to face with a fiery fist aimed right at her. She tried to move her feet away from the spot, but her hands and feet were chained. She could hear the fire crackling, feel the heat on her face. She was completely helpless.

* * *

**WTF IS HAPPENING TO OUR BELOVED KATARA?!?!?!?!?! sob How upsetting. Read on to find out what is going on...**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REPLY!**

**Reply's make the world go round!**


	24. l Chapter Twenty Four l

**By the by, just for an fyi, I'm thinking about doing an Avatar/Aladdin fanfic. I dunno if anyone's done it yet, but if I were to do it, it'd be like Yuokka. You know, cuz Yue's the oober hot princess and Sokka's the oober smexy peasant boy (no offense, Sokka...) (Sokka: None taken...jerk.) (PSHH!!!)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of the idea, because I was just watching Aladdin the other day and I thought to myself, "This would make a good Zutara fic...no...wait...I don't think Zutara would fit with this movie...so...why not..." (gasp) "YUOKKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (squee)**

**On with the story! (a/n: I don't own Avatar)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Four I : .**

"ARGH!" The waterbender snorted, grabbing a fist full of dirt from the ground and throwing it over at the 'fist', jerking awake. But when she blinked her eyes open, she found the fist was gone, and her brother lay sprawled out on the ground across from her, his face covered with dirt.

Sokka sat up and shook the dirt off of his face and shirt. "Well, so much for the, 'good morning Sokka!' and 'did you sleep well?' Nope, instead I get a cranky sister and a face full of sand!" he complained, then looked over at Katara and noticed the winded look on her face. "You okay?"

Katara looked over at her brother and offered him a half smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just had a bad dream, is all."

"Miss Katara, Sokka, Zuko! Breakfast is ready!" Iroh's booming voice proclaimed over the crackling of the newly started fire, holding a large flat rock with a few toasted rolls and one of the cooked ducks. Sokka licked his lips hungrily. "Foooooooooood..." Katara smiled as she watched her brother walk hungrily over to the food that was offered by Iroh. She chuckled a little as she got up and walked over to Iroh as well.

"Good morning, Miss Katara. How did you sleep?" Iroh asked curiously; Katara answered him with a shrug. "How's Aang doing?" She asked this with an anxious tone. Iroh ran his fingers through his goatee. "Yes, the young airbender, Avatar Aang." He paused, nodding his head. "The last time I saw him, he was awake and better than ever. He's probably woken from his small nap around this time, but the wounds in his arm still need healing time...ZUKO! Where in Agni's name are you?!"

With that answer, Katara bolted from the fire pit to the leafy curtain, dropping her pile of food to the ground. "Hey!" Sokka shouted in protest, looking sadly down at the food. "That was a perfectly good meal right there..." he sighed sadly.

* * *

**Aww...poor Sokka. (tear) I love making Sokka all sad and stuff, it's so much fun! I guess I just like to torture him...**

**Sokka: You know what, biznotch?! You've insulted me TWICE in these little...whatever-you-calls-its!**

**Me: ...you mean...Authors Notes?**

**Sokka: THOSE ARE THE ONES!!!!!!!!! (points accusingly) You expect me to take these insults hands down, don't you?! Well guess what?! It's NOT HAPPENIN'!!!!!! (crosses arms)**

**Me: You wanna bet...? (makes a menacing fist with her right hand)**

**Sokka: (dejectedly) I hate you...**

**ANYWAY!!! I'll stop here for today, guys! I'll post the next chapters tomorrow...after my orthodontist's appointment. (bleck...someone shoot me)**

**REPLY!!!! (please?)**


	25. l Chapter Twenty Five l

**Ok...when I had this story posted on everybody was all like, "OMG WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO KATAANG-EY?!?!?" I sorry to all the Zutarians (including me, lol), but Aang has to wake up sooner or later...oh poop. (pthhht)**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar (wow this is starting so sound like a broken record).)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Five I : .**

Katara threw back the leafy curtain and eyed Aang, who was sitting with his back against a poorly made straw pillow, bandages covering his right arm. "Aang..." She whispered languidly under her breath, then shouted louder. "Aang!" With that, she bolted from the entrance to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the airbenders neck.

"Hey Katara." The young airbender rasped in a weak voice, yet managed to wrap his good arm around her waist. Finally, Katara pulled away and inspected the few of the minor cuts and scraps on his face, letting her hand gently caress his slightly bruised cheek. "You feeling okay?"

Aang smiled one of his trademark smiles. "Never better." Katara smiled back at him and looked up, finally realizing that they weren't the only people in the curtain.

The person who sat in the shadows cleared his throat and stood, letting the light of morning seep onto his face. He laid one of his golden eyes on Aang's form and managed to whisper, "Glad to see that you are well." With that, he straightened his form, walked over to the curtain, and glanced over at the waterbender, who had froze to her spot. After a few milliseconds of this, he turned and walked out of the curtain shouting, "I'm coming uncle! What do you think I am, _deaf_ or something?!"

Katara drew in a deep breath, then met Aang's eyes with a smile. "How are the wounds on your legs?" Aang shrugged, then tried to lift one of his feet and let out a cry of pain, letting it fall back on the ground. Katara winced, "That bad, huh?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Can I see them?" She asked and Aang pulled the pant legs of his black pants up to his knees, showing her the large scabs on his knees and the numerous cuts and scratches on his calves. Katara lowered her head in defeat. What could she do? She was sure that her bending was still restricted because of her lack of food...

And then the thought hit her. She gave Aang a small smile and rushed out of the curtain, past Sokka and Zuko right up to Iroh. "Can I have the rest of that duck?" Katara asked, her eyes wide and a large smile on her face. Iroh nodded, a confused look on his face, and handed her the large hunk of duck that was left over. Katara plopped herself down next to Sokka and began to take huge bites out of the meat, almost greedier that Sokka himself. "And you thought _I_ was bad!" Sokka laughed with his mouth full. Katara punched him softly in the ribs and continued to eat.

From his branch, Zuko eyed the brother and sister below him, an unnamable emotion appearing in his eyes. After a few moments of this, he looked away and took a small bite out of his meat, trying to force away the taunting memories he was sure were coming.

* * *

**Don't have much else to say, so I'll get right to posting chapter Twenty Six! Hope you enjoyed Twenty Five!**

**-Reply!**


	26. l Chapter Twenty Six l

**I like this chapter for some oddly strange reason. Just cuz I love to make Katara hate Zuko...even if it _is_ for no reason at all! (Zuko: Hmph.)**

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar.)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Six I : .**

After a few hours of Katara's constant feasting, she finally proclaimed that she was full and went back to check up on her airbending friend. When she walked into the room, she was saddened to see that he'd fallen fast asleep. Tiptoeing silently over to his sleeping form, Katara knelt by his side and gently caressed his cheek, a small tear forming in her eye. Katara lifted her chin up and blinked it and it's minion's back, but that just made it all worse. Falling back on her rear end, she held her knees up to her chest, crossed her arms, and buried her face. _This is all my fault..._

She couldn't take it anymore, and broke down sobbing. Just remembering how close to death Aang had been, she promised herself that she wouldn't let it happen again. _Never again..._

Lifting her tear streaked face up, she eyed her friends sleeping form, his hands lying haphazardly on his stomach, moving up and down with his soft breaths. Almost immediately, she reached a hand out and gently grabbed his nearest hand, caressing his palm with her thumb.

A thought finally sprung into her mind and she eventually got up and walked out of the curtain, forgetting to dry her eyes. When she walked into the campsite, she saw Iroh and Sokka's sleeping forms in the far corner of the clearing. She sniffed and walked over to her small Water Nation pack, beginning to rifle through it. "Where is it? Where is it, where is it, where _is_ it?!" Katara whispered as her digging became more frantic. She was so busy in her search that she didn't bother to hear the soft militant pace of footsteps walking in her direction, only noticing when the figure spoke. "What are you looking for?"

Katara's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the prince's voice and frantically dried her eyes. "My water skin. You haven't seen it, have you?"

The prince shrugged his shoulders and bent down to her level, looking her in the eye. Katara decided that she only imagined the slight concern in the look that he'd given her when he'd seen her red eyes, no doubt. "Have you been..._crying_?" The prince asked, and she decided to ignore the somewhat soft tone of his voice.

Katara smoothly got up and walked away from him, before saying as cold as possible, "Obviously you don't know where my water skin is. I'll have to ask Sokka when he gets up."

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Katara just shot Zuko down! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zuko: I try to be friendly and this is what I get?! Maybe this is why I sided with Azula at the end of Season Two...**

**Me: You know what, Zuko?! Don't talk to me! You've been acting like friggin' Sasuke for the past few episodes and it's getting on everybody's nerves! YOU DESERVE TO BE SHAMED!!!**

**Zuko: (goes off and cries in a corner)**

**-Reply.**


	27. l Chapter Twenty Seven l

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Seven I : .**

The day almost abruptly had turned to night, although the sun hadn't quite set. The shadows cast by the looming trees above them made it clear that the sun was gradually setting. Sokka had, somehow, made friends with the retired general and the two sat in their same corner talking about men things while Sokka sharpened his boomerang, which Zuko had finally given back to him.

Katara, meanwhile, had found her water skin. The down side was that she forgot that it was completely empty, ever since the three took off in Appa last, she'd forgotten to fill it up. Katara cursed herself as she banged the back of her head against the trunk of a tree. Without water, she couldn't waterbend. Without waterbending, she couldn't heal Aang. The irony of the situation wasn't helping her mood, nor the chuckles coming from her baffoon of a brother and that old general person.

She banged her head against the trunk again and opened her eyes, coming face to face with the fire prince. Her eyes slit and she looked away. "What?" She asked icily.

The prince breathed a large breath in and placed his hands in his pockets before he started. "Will you come with me?"

Katara looked up at him, but didn't answer. "Please?" he continued in a tone crossed with annoy and worry both at the same time. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and got up, tying her water skin around her waist.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a flat tone.

Zuko just kept walking forward until he was hidden in the shade of the forest. "You'll see."

* * *

**Oooooo! Where's he taking her?! OMG!!! Is it a trick?! Or a trap?! Only time will tell...**

**REPLY!!!**


	28. l Chapter Twenty Eight l

**Um...I don't own Avatar...and since there isn't much else to say...ON WITH CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT!!!

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Eight I : .**

Katara obediently followed the prince as he walked into the forest. She silently wondered where on earth he could possibly be taking her, and at this godly hour of the day. All she really wanted to do now was watch over Aang and get an early rest, since she didn't get a very good sleep last night. Zuko moved brush and branches out of her way, trying to make it easier for her to get around. But personally, his gentleman-like behavior was just getting her more annoyed, she just sighed that part off.

Finally, he stopped dead in the center of two large trees with vines obscuring the view beyond their branches. He turned his head to look at her and whispered, "This is it."

"Really, Zuko. You drag me halfway into a godforsaken forest just to take a peek at its foliage?!" Katara shouted, jumping to conclusions. In the back of her mind, she really knew that this wasn't the reason why he'd brought her here.

Zuko offered her a half smile, then turned to face the vines again. "Look beyond the foliage, _princess_..." he said the last part so languidly that Katara wanted to haul off and smack him across the face. But she did her best to hold back as she walked forward and slowly moved the vines out of her way, walking proudly past them.

But the confident look on her face turned to astonishment when she saw where Zuko had brought her.

* * *

**Really unbelievably short, so I'm gonna post the next chapter today! **

**Reply!**


	29. l Chapter Twenty Nine l

**(a/n: I don't own Avatar and Avatar doesn't own me!)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Twenty Nine I : .**

The rocky cliff gave off a perfect view of the ocean's horizon, along with the sunset, framed perfectly in the emerging trees and grasses. In the distance, the sound of a laughing river echoed against the hard rocks. The cliff dropped immediately downwards, plunging right into the sea green water below. Nearby, birds chirped happily as they prepared for their night's sleep. Katara soaked all of these things in as Zuko appeared beside her, a proud smirk on his face. "What do you think?"

Katara opened her mouth, but she couldn't find any words to describe what this beauty looked like. Instead, she just kept her eyes pealed on the sunset skimming the horizon. "D-did you bring me here to...well...watch the sunset?" she finally managed to ask after a long interlude of silence.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "Is that such a crime?"

Katara smiled and sat down on one of the rocks, letting the bottoms of her shoes get wet in a small puddle. "I have a question for you." She asked, cocking her brow. "Why do firebenders always like to watch the sunset?"

Zuko laughed at this question. "You tell me why waterbenders live in the South Pole." Katara wondered whether to take this question seriously or not.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "It would be slightly strange to see a waterbender walking around in the Fire Nation..." She said this with a small laugh, but Zuko shook his head. "I'm being serious..."

"Oh." She stopped laughing immediately. "Well, the Water Tribes have lived in the South Pole for thousands of generations. It's our heritage. Plus, we're surrounded by our element, which puts us at peace."

Zuko nodded his head thoughtfully, then looked up and met her eyes. "It's the exact same with firebenders and watching the sunset." He explained. "Countless firebenders for countless generations have taken shelter in watching the sun set. It's a part of our history. Also, it's a part of our element. So naturally, firebenders would be drawn to it. And, for reasons that even the top firebending psychologists can't figure out, it calms our nerves, which as you say, puts us at peace." Zuko finally ended his heartfelt speech and looked over at the waterbender, whom was now gaping at him.

"That was so...beautifully put." Katara breathed, her eyebrows raising. Finally, she turned back to the sunset.

The two teenagers sat in an uncomfortable silence until the sun finally sunk beneath the horizon. "Now it's time for part two."

Katara eyed the prince. "Part _two_?" Zuko stood up and walked over to her. "What's part two?"

Zuko took the girls hand and led her into the forest. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**Oooo! Part two! Part two! Part two part two part TWO!!!! (lol) What is this part two that Zuko is talking about? Wait and see...wait and see...**

**In the meantime, reply!**


	30. l Chapter Thirty l

**Ha ha! We finally made it to Chapter 30!!! I dunno if any of you understand what it took to get this chapter up on nick . com when I had it posted! (lolz) Um...lets see...it got deleted after the third chapter, and I had to repost it. Then, somebody hacked into my account and deleted my story, WHEN I WAS ON CHAPTER TWENTY NINE, BY THE BY!!! So, all of the people reading my story were like, "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!111(one)!" and "WHY DID YOU DELETE YOUR STORY?!?!?!?111(one)" Then, finally, when I reposted the story (for the THIRD TIME, might it add) I finally got to Chapter 30 and finished posting the rest of part one! Yay! You gotta love a happy ending! (sigh)**

**a/n: I don't own avatar and avatar doesn't own me! (accept for on Fridays!)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty I : .**

As the prince led the waterbender further into the woods, he cupped his hands over her eyes. Katara stepped blindly over fallen logs and brushed branches out of her way. "I'm serious Zuko! Where are we going?!"

"I'm serious too when I say you'll just have to see." The prince argued back. This went on for a few more minutes until Zuko finally stopped in a clearing. He slowly took his hands off her eyes and placed them on her shoulders. "Here we are." Zuko breathed, letting Katara feast her eyes apon the sparkling stream that sat in the center of the clearing.

Katara's jaw dropped and her eyebrows raised as she watched the calm movements of the water. "D-did you do all of this just so I could..."

"Get water for your water container thing?" Zuko finished her question for her. "Partly." He answered. Katara began to walk forward, but Zuko's strong hands pulled her back. "But...I thought that-"

Zuko interrupted her. "Like I said, _partly_."

Katara could suddenly feel her heart leap into her throat. "Wh-what's the other part?" Zuko said nothing, moving his one hand to her neck and let the other slide down her arm. "Does this have anything to do with-" Before she finished her question, a thought popped into her mind and she blurted out, "Are you trying to get me to tell you something?"

She got no answer from the prince; his hand was on her palm. "Is this some kind of test or something? To see how long it takes for me to crack and tell you something about Aang or Sokka or the North Pole? You'll be sadly mistaken to find that I won't fall for your petty-"

"This isn't a trick, trap, nor plot." He brought her hand up to the unblemished side of his face, resting his hand gently atop hers, keeping it close. "Think about that."

Unbidden, her hand explored it, tracing his scalp, his ear, his jaw. She could feel his other hand move from her neck to her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

For some reason, a thought popped into her mind. Deciding to be bold, she blurted out, "Zuko, you told me about your mother, but never told me about your dad."

Zuko clenched his teeth. "Do you really need to know what happened between my dad and I?" She breathed a deep breath in and answered, "If you wouldn't mind. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if you told someone about it."

She could feel his chest brush up against her back as he took a deep breath in. "They called it treason."

"Who?" Katara asked. Zuko let out an exaggerated sigh. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, or anyone. They wouldn't get it, and neither will you." It wasn't an insult, it was a fact.

She pressed her lips together, then whispered, "I may not understand it, but I can try."

Zuko leaned his cheek deeper into her touch, making her blush.

"_They_ being my father and the entire war council."

Katara gulped. "How old were you when it happened?"

Zuko breathed a deep breath out when he answered, "Fourteen."

* * *

**MEEP!!! X3 MORE ZUTARA BONDAGE!!! You gotta love it! ...sigh, if only the avatar peeps could do something along these lines...either that or give us a ZUTARA KISS!!! (spontaneouly combusts)**

**Reply dudes.**


	31. l Chapter Thirty One l

**I'm so happy that most of you guys love the story! (blushing like a schoolgirl) I love all of your replies, cuz they make me feel so happy at the end of a rough day at school! Thanks again, love ya all! (smile/snifflez)**

**(a/n: I don't own avatar...)

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty One I : .**

"So, you and your father got into an _argument_ or something?" Katara guessed as Zuko pushed her hand deeper into his cheek. He laughed gently at her statement, sending warm puffs of air to the back of her neck. "Call it what you wish."

"Did he...hurt you?" Katara asked in a small voice. Zuko loosened his grip on her hand and took a step back, letting it fall to her side. "Did he?" She turned to face the prince, whose back was leaned haphazardly against a tree. He spoke nothing, but his body language said it all. "Please tell me what happened Zuko... _Prince_ Zuko-"

He burst. "Don't _call_ me that!" Zuko's eyebrows furrowed as he avoided contact with her eyes. "Geesh! I get it enough from my stupid uncle, I _don't_ need it from _you_!"

Katara took a step back. _Obviously, I said something wrong..._ she thought, gulping nervously. _What should I do?_

It took her a few moments to realize that the prince had both his eyes locked on her nervous posture. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath as he pushed away from the trunk. "I guess you didn't know any better."

Katara blinked, but said nothing as he continued. "I shouldn't have said that. You don't know what I've been through. The..._pain_ I've been through..."

She walked slowly up to Zuko and tilted his chin to face her. "I'd like to."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. "It was an Agni Kai. Firebenders duel. I'd...I'd challenged this general to one after he tried to use new troops as a distraction, so the Fire Nation could sneak up on the enemy from behind. Of course, I'd opened my mouth to protest right in front of my father. Even thought I _wanted _to fight the general, I was forced to duel my father."

Katara blinked back tears as he continued. "I refused to fight him, even after all he'd done to me. The pain he caused me." Zuko huffed a shaky breath in and looked the waterbender in the eyes. "When I refused to fight, he said that it showed shameful weakness. I was banished with nothing but my uncle, his ship and mutinous crew, along with a scar," he paused, tracing his fingers gently around the edge of his blemish. "To remind me of my dishonor."

Katara gulped and managed to whisper in a raspy voice, "So, you can't ever return home? They...completely banished you?"

Zuko offered her a fake smile. "I will be able to return home, only on one condition." The smile was wiped away and he completely avoided any contact with her. Finally, he choked out, "I will return the day I bring the Avatar home as my prisoner."

* * *

**Nyu! I kinda got this idea from one of my e-mail buddies...a long...LONG time ago...(lol) And, God forgive me, I forget her name! (sobs as she is attacked by the e-mail friend) But, yea, I suppose that it would be right to dedicate this chapter to her...**

**Zuko: (does the little 'psh' thing) Why are you dedicating this chapter to her?! You can't even remember her name!**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! (goes off to sob in the corner)**

**I will think of her name, don't worry! **

**In the meantime, reply please!**


	32. l Chapter Thirty Two l

**Sorry it's taken me so long, guys! School has been E-V-I-L!!! (you all probably know how it is...)**

**a/n: I don't own Avatar!

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty Two I : .**

It wasn't possible. Never in Katara's right mind would she have even imagined the reason why Zuko was chasing them in the end. Now that she knew, she almost wished that she didn't. She managed to step back a few steps, head shaking slowly from side to side. "N-no...it...it can't be true."

Zuko leaned back up against the bark of the tree. "It took me a whole year to finally realize that this was really happening." He met her frightened gaze. "That this really _was_ true."

Katara's head shook faster when a thought came to mind. Aang was here. Unable to move, nor defend himself alone. Her blue eyes looked distrustingly up at the fire prince, wondering how much she could trust him, and how long it would take to get back to camp in case of an emergency.

"What is _that_ look for?" Zuko almost chuckled. Before Katara could even think to answer, she could hear a crashing noise in the distance and a strange whizzing sound that got louder and louder by the second. She looked over at Zuko. The way his head was tilted and by the shifty look in his eyes that he could hear it too.

A striking thought entered Katara's mind and she bolted over to Zuko, knocking him forcefully to the ground. "DUCK!!"

Just as she knocked the prince to the ground, a large boulder came crashing into the clearing, landing in the spot Zuko was standing in a few seconds ago. The waterbender and firebender caught each other's glance.

"We're under attack..." Katara choked out.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! They're under attack!!! (sobs for no reason)**

**Reply please!**


	33. l Chapter Thirty Three l

**Hello! I am back in business! Sorry it took so long. I was kinda half busy and half lazy. I'm sorry to all of those who waited for me! Thanks to all the repliers!

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty Three I : .**

"Out of the way, Zuko!" The waterbender shouted, jumping up at the sound of another boulder. Zuko looked like he was about to protest, but Katara gave him the gesture that she knew what she was doing. She could tell the boulder was getting closer, and where it was going to appear.

A much larger rock than the last came crashing through the trees, bearing its ugly form through the leafy foliage. But Katara was ready.

Breathing a deep breath in, she bent a large water whip from the now roaring stream and sent it on a collision course to the rocks surface. Zuko bore a small smirk on his face; _like this was going to work_!

With one large crack of the water hitting the surface, thousands of tiny rock shreds were sent flying through the clearing. Katara shielded herself from the shards, then looked up bearing a triumphant look on her face.

"YES!! I did it!" Her victory was cut short when one rock after another after another came crashing into the clearing. Bending the water around like crazy, she managed to destroy each rock before they came in contact with the ground.

She waited a few moments for more to come, but the firing stopped. Katara turned to face Zuko and was stricken with worry and shock. "ZUKO!"

* * *

**Ooo! What happened to Zuko?! Find out in the next installment of Genuine.**


	34. l Chapter Thirty Four l

**My friend gave me the idea for this whole chapter, so I give all the credit to her. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty Four I : .**

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing, just a scratch." Zuko tried to reassure the waterbender as she collapsed by his side, her eyes gazing at the wound on his abdomen from one of the rock shards.

Katara's eyes met his, and he could see the worry etched in hers. "It looks bad." She whispered in a small voice.

"I'll live." Zuko whimpered as he tried to get up, but failed and gritted his teeth. "Man, that hurts."

Katara could feel a crushing sensation in her heart. What could she do? She couldn't just sit back and watch him suffer. And then it hit her.

"Be right back!" Katara shouted as she scrambled to get up. She rushed over to the river and dunked her hands into the icy water. Almost immediately, her hands began to glow a bright turquoise and her eyes lit up. "Yes!" She cried out thankfully. Bending the water around her hands, she rushed back over to the prince and knelt by his side. "This may hurt at first." Katara whispered, then held her palms a few inches from his abdomen, letting the water flow into the cut. She could hear Zuko gasp out, then felt his skin press against her palms as he pushed into her touch. She looked up at him to find his back arched, his eyes shut and relief dancing across his face. Katara let a small smile appear on her lips and focused on repairing the cut.

Zuko could feel the pain from the cut wash away. There was this weird sensation tingling inside of him, a feeling that he'd forgotten about for the past two years. He was curious as to how she got this power, the power to soothe away pain. She had the amazing ability to make his emotions cool and muscles relax. In short, it was plain amazing. _Breathtaking. _

He began to wonder if this ability she had did more than heal physical wounds, but emotional wounds as well. He eyed her hands as she bent the water back into the stream; both cut and pain were gone.

His eyes jerked up to her face as he watched her examine the area the wound was in, making sure that there was no internal bleeding. Her fingers gently grazed his stomach. Not a scratch was left. She looked at Zuko's face, and found him staring blankly at her hands.

"Zuko?" he ignored her. Instead, he sat up and reached his hand out, taking one of her hands in his.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, examining her palm, wrist, and fingers. Katara didn't know how to answer the question, so she didn't bother to mumble something wrong. "It's..." Zuko's eyes met hers, and there was this certain glint shimmering in them. "_Amazing_..."

* * *

**Just out of curiosity, have any of you heard of Fruits Basket? Because I need someone to spazz with while waiting for Avatar to come back on... XD**


	35. l Chapter Thirty Five l

**Again, this was all thought up by one of my friends, so all credit goes to her! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty Five I : .**

Katara gave him a weird look. "It's just waterbending." She laughed. But she stopped immediately when he grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly in his surprisingly gentle grip.

"I don't think you understand that this," he held her hands up. "Is so much more than _waterbending_." He paused, trying to think of a way to describe this. "It's...magic."

Katara smiled at him, rolling her eyes. "You sound just like my brother!" she smiled wider. "He always calls it 'magic'."

Zuko stifled her rants about her brother by putting her hands up to his lips, kissing them gently. "Because it is."

Katara pulled one of her hands out of his grasp and carefully explained, "I'm not the only waterbender with these abilities, you know. Other waterbenders have the same gift."

Zuko nodded his head comprehendingly. "Yes, I know this." He met her gaze. "Waterbenders can be blessed with the ability to heal wounds _physically_." He paused. "I believe you have the ability to heal my people." Katara felt her jaw drop a few inches. "I believe you can heal me."

Katara breathed a shaky breath in. "But I already-"

Zuko grasped her hand tighter, not losing the gentleness of the touch. He took her hand and placed it where his wound once was. "Not here, Katara." He lifted her palm and placed it over his heart. "Here."

Katara felt a tear stream down her cheek. "H-how am I supposed to do that?"

Zuko brushed his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe her cheeks dry. "You have a gift Katara." He placed his hand on the side of her neck, forcing her to look him in the eye. She could see a small glint in his eyes that she'd never seen there before. "Please...use it."

With that said, he pushed himself forward and kissed her lips. "Take my pain away."

* * *

**Okay, that's all for today. I'll post more over the next week, since I'm FINALLY on Spring Break! (dances)**


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**It's been awhile...I'm not going to say anything here. lol**

**A/N: Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan. plzthxkbai.**

* * *

**. : I Chapter Thirty Six I : .**

Katara's dream that night was anything but extravagant; just a simple scene playing over and over again in her head.

_Night had fallen and the waterbender lay by the prince's side. Their fingers entwined together as they watched the fire crackling before them. In one swift movement, Zuko lent forward and kissed her cheek._

Now, Katara lay awake on her bed staring at the small glowing embers from what was left of the fire. Zuko wasn't in his tree, and she had no clue where he was.

In the middle of her thoughts, Sokka sat down next to her, placing a pile of food at her feet. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Katara finally spoke, "Hey."

Sokka took a large bite out of one of the rolls. "Sup." He smiled wider, food crumbs flying out of his open mouth.

"Why are you so happy...and up so early?" Katara asked eyebrows raising. _Who are you and what have you done with Sokka?_ She thought, amused.

Sokka looked at her, smiled wider--if possible--then looked directly above her head. Confused, she turned her head slightly to see what he was looking so happily at, and came face to face with Aang; standing up straight with no signs of weakness. A smile shone on his face when he said, "We can leave, Katara."


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**A/N: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

**. : I Chapter Thirty Seven I : .**

Katara's happy smile faded as fast as it appeared. She looked down at her knees, shocked, sad, and annoyed all at the same time. Aang and Sokka were silent for a few moments, waiting to see what their friend was going to say next. But all she managed to choke out when she got up was, "Really?" then walked over to the diminishing fire. Aang wasn't going to settle with that answer, though, and tagged along side of her. "Isn't that great, Katara? We can get to a nearby Earth Kingdom Iroh told me about. It'll be great!"

Katara offered him a fake smile. "Yeah, but how will we get there?" she asked, bringing up the fact that Appa was about a hundred miles away from them at the moment.

"It's taken care of!" Aang shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "Iroh sent Zuko out to retrieve him. He'll be back soon. And as soon as he gets back, _we're leaving_." He said this in a stiff voice, trying to convince her that this was a _very_ good thing.

Katara shrugged, kicking a large cloud of dust over the fire, diminishing the embers. "I'll pack up my things." She sighed in a hollow voice, walking over to her pack on the other side of the campsite.

"You do that!" Aang shouted back at her. Katara huffed and walked faster until she reached her pack. Aang walked over to Sokka and plopped down next to him. "Whuth's whith hewr?" Sokka asked, his voice muffled by the roll that he'd shoved in his mouth whole.

Aang looked sadly over at Katara, then watched as the fire prince walked through the clearing, Appa straight behind him. He didn't overlook the fact that Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off his waterbending friend. He grumbled something under his breath, then turned his head the other way. Sokka offered him a piece of his roll, but he shrugged it off.

Sokka looked from Aang to the roll and smiled. "More for me!"


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**A/N: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**. : I Chapter Thirty Eight I : .**

Aang could feel the anger surging inside of him, and it took a lot of strength for him to stay where he sat when Zuko walked up to the two, a smug look on his face. "Got your bison." After informing them of this, he walked over to his uncle and began conversing with him.

He'd barely said four words to him, and he still felt like he'd said it all. Even thought he strayed away from the subject of Katara, he knew exactly what he was thinking, who he was thinking about. It was the last straw, he'd snap if he didn't do something soon. But what? I_What_?/i

"Aang..." the young airbenders head jerked up when his waterbending accomplice called him. She stood in front of him, uncomfortably shifting. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I was just...tired, and didn't know what to think. But it's really...I_really/i _great that we're leaving." Katara offered him a small smile, then helped him to his feet. "You sure you're well enough to fly Appa?"

Aang gave her one of his signature smiles. "You bet!" Katara and Aang stood frozen to the ground for a few moments, smiles plastered on their faces. Before Aang knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry for yelling."

Katara returned his hug. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah..." Aang grumbled, pulling away. "It is, because I was just jealous."

"Aang," Katara began, placing a smile on her face. "Just because you weren't able to walk around for a few days like me, doesn't mean you have to be jealous." She sighed, guessing that he couldn't go a few days without being able to move around.

But his expression froze, and an eyebrow rose. "That's not what I'm talking about, Katara."


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**A/N: I don't own avatar.

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Thirty Nine I : .**

Sokka heaved yet another Water Tribe bag into Appa's deep saddle as Aang retied the reins on his horns. Katara handed her brother another bag, then walked back to grab another. Finding no other bags left to take to her brother, she sighed, brushed her hands together, then looked up to find herself staring at two glowing ember eyes. She greeted the prince with a smile, then turned to walk the other direction. Of course, the prince I_had/i_ to move over to the other side, blocking her from getting to her water skin lying innocently on the ground behind him. She turned the other way, but again he blocked her. Finally, she got frustrated and cried out, "Zuko why do you have to be such a jerk?!"

His expression changed from playful and laid back to its regularly serious stare. "My apologies." He whispered, then bent down and grabbed the water skin for her, placing it in her hands. "Just trying to have fun."

As he began to walk away, Katara called out to him. "Zuko?" he turned sharp on his heel. "Well, I won't see you for awhile, will I?"

Zuko shrugged. "Why should you care?"

"Ahem." Katara cleared her throat as she walked forward to him. She glanced behind his back at Aang and Sokka, who were busy packing their things on Appa. "Well, I just might...well..."

Zuko tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Miss you." Katara whispered quickly, looking down at her feet. Zuko froze to his spot, wondering if any sort of female in his days of exile would've told him this. He came up empty.

Katara cleared her throat and looked up at him, shoulders raised, cheeks a light pink, and her blue eyes shone intensely; proving what she was saying was true. Zuko felt the sudden need to bathe in ice water.

"I have to go." Katara continued to walk forward again. This time, she stopped at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't...keep my promise." Katara's voice quivered in sadness, and for the first time in his life, the prince actually felt like embracing the girl, holding her until her sadness washed away. But before he could act, she walked away, leaving him frozen to the spot.

By the time Zuko turned around, the bison was gone.


	40. Chapter Forty

**A/N: I don't own Avatar. Next chapter is the last one.

* * *

**

**. : I Chapter Forty I : .**

The prince's feet were planted to the hard ground, his eyes squinted as they tried to look above the trees. He didn't know what he was looking at or for, all he knew was that it was something he'd lost. And for once in his two years banishment, it wasn't the key to his honor; the Avatar. It was something else, and when it wasn't around, it hurt him in ways the Avatar could compare to.

In a white blur, a little winged lemur descended into the clearing, dropping a parcel of some sort atop the prince's head. Rubbing the top of his head gingerly, he looked up and watched the lemur take off into the trees again, then turned his attention to the parcel at his feet. Picking it up, he gingerly sat back and began to open it. Throwing the paper aside, he held in his hands a furry water skin from the Water Nation. Inscribed on a piece of paper with it was the sentence: _Come back for me._

Zuko let a large smile adorn his lips as he tucked the water skin away in his vest pocket. He would indeed keep his promise.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**A/N: Avatar is owned by Mike and Bryan. The song "Somewhere Out There" is owned by Our Lady Peace.**

**. : I Chapter Forty One I : .**

_Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place. You were looking down on me; lost out in space. Layed underneath the stars, strung out and feeling brave. Watch the riddles glow; watch them float away._

Appa soared above the glimmering sea, flying freely with restored strength and spirit. Aang sat in his usual seat, perched atop the bison's head. Sokka was busily sharpening his boomerang; pantless. Katara sat nearby Aang, a scowl on her face as she repaired a newly acquired hole in his dark blue pants. "You've really got do learn how to do this yourself, you know..." She mumbled with an annoyed voice. Sokka shrugged, then continued his sharpening.

"So..." Katara turned to face Aang, who was looking down nervously at Appa. "Appa seems to be happy flying again..." Aang shrugged.

Katara smiled. "He _is_ a _flying_ bison after all." She laughed. After a few moments, Sokka joined her, along with Aang himself.

Behind her laughter, Katara's mind raced with questions. The one that repeated in her head was "Did he get my parcel?"

_Down here in the atmosphere, garbage and city lights. You've gotta save your tired soul; you gotta save our lives. Turn on the radio to find you on satellite. I'm waiting for the sky to fall; I'm waiting for a sign._

The prince knelt beside his black bag, packing small trinkets that would be useful on his journey. Looking over his shoulder to make sure his uncle wasn't watching, he slipped his blue and white mask inside, burying it at the bottom. Getting up, he swung his pack over his shoulder, set a scroll down on his uncle's bed, and ventured into the forest. He needed to keep his promise.

_I hope you remember me when you're homesick and need a change. I miss your purple hair; I miss the way you taste. I know you'll come back someday on a bed of nail awake. I'm praying that you don't burn out, or fade away._

_All we are is all so far. You're falling back to me; the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there. You're falling out of reach; defying gravity. I know you're out there, somewhere out there._

* * *

**God. It's finally over. lol. **

**look out for the sequal: x emotions x**

**-coming soon-**


End file.
